heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlord
Starlord was a short-lived weekly British science fiction comic published by IPC in 1978 as a sister title to 2000 AD, which had been launched the previous year in anticipation of a science fiction boom surrounding Star Wars. Starlord was planned as a fortnightly title for older readers, with longer stories and higher production values than 2000 AD and the rest of the IPC boys' comics stable, but this proved too ambitious. Episodes were shortened, the number of colour pages was reduced, although the better quality paper and printing were retained, and Starlord was published weekly at a higher cover price than 2000 AD. Stories Stories included: * Strontium Dog, a series about a mutant bounty hunter created by writer John Wagner and artist Carlos Ezquerra. * Ro-Busters, a robot disaster squad created by writer Pat Mills and artist Kevin O'Neill, although it was more usually drawn by Carlos Pino or Dave Gibbons. * Mind Wars, a series about two psychic teenagers in the middle of a galactic war, written by Alan Hebden and drawn by Jesus Redondo (concluded in #22, but briefly returned for a sequel in the 1981 Starlord Annual) * Timequake, featuring a tramp steamer skipper reluctantly recruited into Time Control, an agency which fought to prevent anyone tampering with time. * Planet of the Damned, a passenger jet vanishes in the Bermuda Triangle and the passengers find themselves on a hostile alien world. Written by Pat Mills (as RE Wright).[http://www.2000ad.org/?zone=droid&page=profiles&choice=patm Pat Mills' profile at Barney's 2000 AD database] * Holocaust, Carl Hunter, a private detective, discovers a government cover-up of an alien invasion. Written by Alan Hebden. Publications As well as 22 regular issues there were also three Annuals dated 1980–1982 (though each published at the end of the previous year) and one Summer Special. Merger IPC found that publishing two weekly science fiction titles split the market, and Starlord, with its higher cover price, was cancelled after 22 issues and merged with 2000 AD in "prog" (issue) 86 of that title. Its last issue was dated 7 October 1978. Starlord was actually the better selling of the two titles, the decision to end it being dictated by the higher production costs of Starlord as opposed to 2000 AD's cheap newsprint format. 2000 AD's line-up was strengthened by the merger: Strontium Dog became one of its most popular and long-running series; and Ro-Busters continued on in 2000 AD for a while and led to an enduring spin-off, ABC Warriors, which still features today. Timequake also briefly featured. Collected editions Some of the stories, those that carried on into 2000 AD, have been collected by Rebellion into trade paperbacks: *''Strontium Dog Search/Destroy Agency Case Files: File 01'' (336 pages, January 2007, ISBN 1-905437-15-3)File 01 details *''The Complete Ro-Busters'' (336 pages, November 2008, ISBN 1-905437-82-X) Editor Starlord was edited by Kelvin Gosnell, who was also editor of 2000 AD, although he mostly concentrated on Starlord and left 2000 AD to assistant editor Nick Landau."A brief history of Starlord" from "Watch the stars!" website After Starlord merged with 2000 AD, Gosnell became editor of new comic Tornado."A brief history of Starlord" from "Watch the stars!" website Like ''2000 AD, Tornado and Scream!, Starlord had a fictional editor, a bouffant-haired superhero also called Starlord, and each issue was supposed to be a primer for survival in the galaxy. When the title was cancelled and merged with 2000 AD, Starlord announced that his mission on Earth had been successfully completed and he was off to battle the evil Interstellar Federation on other worlds, though he urged his readers to "keep watching the skies" (his catchphrase). When a 2000 AD reader asked after Starlord's whereabouts in a 1999 issue though, 2000 AD editor 'Tharg' claimed that "While Starlord has not been sighted on Earth since 1979, rumours that he was seen in a McDonalds in Basingstoke cannot be entirely discounted". On another occasion, it was claimed that he was "out in the Rakkalian Cluster, singing lead soprano with an Alvin Stardust tribute band". Story index Planet Of The Damned Issues: 1-10 Episodes: 10 Pages: 49 Script: R. E. Wright Art: Lalia 1; Pena 2, 5, 6, 8, 10; Azpiri 3, 4, 7, 9 Cover dates: 13/5/78 to 15/7/78 Timequake First story Issues: 1-3 Episodes: 3 Pages: 18 Script: Jack Adrian Art: Ian Kennedy 1, 3; John Cooper 2 Dated: 13/5/78 to 27/5/78 Second story Issues: 4-9 Episodes: 6 Pages: 36 Script: Jack Adrian Art: Magellanes Salinas Dated: 3/6/78 to 8/7/78 Third story Issues: 10-13 Episodes: 4 Pages: 28 Script: Ian Mennell Art: Magellanes Salinas Dated: 15/7/78 to 5/8/78 Strontium Dog Max Quirxx Issues: 1-2 Episodes: 2 Pages: 10 Script: John Wagner Art: Carlos Ezquerra Dated: 13/5/78 to 20/5/78 Papa Por-ka Issues: 3-5 Episodes: 3 Pages: 15 Script: John Wagner Art: Carlos Ezquerra Dated: 27/5/78 to 10/6/78 No Cure For Kansyr Issues: 6-7 Episodes: 2 Pages: 10 Script: John Wagner Art: Carlos Ezquerra Dated: 17/6/78 to 24/6/78 Planet Of The Dead Issues: 8-10 Episodes: 3 Pages: 15 Script: John Wagner Art: Carlos Ezquerra Dated: 1/7/78 to 15/7/78 Two-Faced Terror! Issues: 12-15 Episodes: 4 Pages: 23 Script: John Wagner Art: Carlos Ezquerra Dated: 29/7/78 to 19/8/78 Demon Maker Issues: 17-19 Episodes: 3 Pages: 15 Script: John Wagner Art: Brendan McCarthy 1; Ian Gibson 2-3 Dated: 2/9/78 to 16/9/78 The Ultimate Weapon Issues: 21-22 Episodes: 2 Pages: 10 Script: John Wagner Art: Carlos Ezquerra Dated: 30/9/78 to 7/10/78 Ro-Busters First story Issue: 1 Episodes: 1 Pages: 11 Script: Pat Mills Art: Carlos Pino Dated: 13/5/78 Second story Issues: 2-4 Episodes: 3 Pages: 18 Script: Pat Mills Art: Carlos Pino Dated: 20/5/78 to 3/6/78 Third story Issues: 5-6 Episodes: 2 Pages: 10 Script: Bill Henry Art: Ian Kennedy Dated: 10/6/78 to 17/6/78 Fourth story Issues: 7-12 Episodes: 6 Pages: 38 Script: Pat Mills Art: Carlos Pino Dated: 24/6/78 to 29/7/78 Fifth story Issues: 13-14 Episodes: 2 Pages: 14 Script: V. Gross Art: Ian Kennedy Dated: 5/8/78 to 12/8/78 Sixth story Issues: 15-19 Episodes: 5 Pages: 34 Script: Jack Adrian Art: Carlos Pino 1, 3, 5; Ferrer 2, 4 Dated: 19/8/78 to 16/9/78 Seventh story Issues: 20-22 Episodes: 3 Pages: 23 Script: Jack Adrian Art: Ferrer 1, 3; Carlos Pino 2 Dated: 23/9/78 to 7/10/78 Mind Wars Issues: 2-22 & Annual 1981 Episodes: 22 Pages: 129 Script: Alan Hebden Art: Jesus Redondo Dated: 20/5/78 to 7/10/78 & 09/80 Good Morning, Sheldon, I Love You! Issue: 11 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script: John Wagner Art: Casanovas Dated: 22/7/78 Holocaust Issues: 14-22 Episodes: 9 Pages: 69 Script: Alan Hebden Art: Lalia 1-4; unknown artist 5, 8-9; Madigllianes 6; Luis 7 Dated: 12/8/78 to 7/10/78 Earn Big Money While You Sleep! Issue: 16 Episodes: 1 Pages: 6 Script: Alan Grant and John Wagner Art: Casanovas Dated: 26/8/78 The Snatch Issue: 17 Episodes: 1 Pages: 3 Script: Alan Hebden Art: Pena Dated: 2/9/78 Skirmish! Issue: 20 Episodes: 1 Pages: 5 Script: Alan Hebden Art: Pena Dated: 23/9/78 Notes References *Bishop, David (2007) Thrill-Power Overload: The Official History of 2000AD (Rebellion, June 2007, ISBN 1-905437-22-6) *[http://2000ad.org/?zone=prog&page=specials Starlord] at Barney * * Category:Fleetway and IPC Comics titles Category:Defunct British comics